Only Just the Beginning
by theonceandfuturedollophead
Summary: Adorable schmoop and fluff and Kid!Klaine and... not much else. Basically something to read after an angsty, tear-jerking fic has caused you to lose control of your feels.


_Kurt's POV_

"Mommy, look!" I exclaimed, teetering on a chair and peering out of the living room window. "There's a big, white van outside and some people are taking some furniture out of it! And now they're taking the furniture into Mrs. Bumble's old house!"

Why were they doing that? I wondered. Had Mrs. Bumble come back? I hoped not; she hadn't been a very nice lady.

Mommy smiled. "Yes," she said. "Those are our new neighbors, the Andersons. I heard they have a little boy around your age."

I grinned widely at that. "Can I go say hi, Mommy? Please?" I begged, widening my eyes at her.

She laughed. "Yes, but wait a minute so that I can go get your father too, and then we'll both come with you."

I could barely control my excitement as I waited for her impatiently, and practically dragged her and Daddy out of the house when they finally emerged from Daddy's office.

I scanned my surroundings for my potential friend as soon as my feet touched the sidewalk in front of our house. I looked past the men constantly moving items in and out the door of the house next door, and past the man and woman who stood talking near a small black car in the driveway, until I finally saw him.

He was a small boy, so small that he looked several years younger than my seven years, with a thick mass of curly dark hair. He had a rather lost expression on his face. I let go of Mommy's hand and skipped over to him. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, grinning. "I'm Kurt. I'm your neighbor. What's your name?"

The boy stared up at me with wide, astonished eyes for a few seconds before stuttering, "B-Blaine," and hesitantly reaching out to shake the hand I held out to him. My daddy had taught me to always shake someone's hand when you first meet them because it's polite. Blaine's hand was small and warm, and it felt really nice in mine. It felt like it was supposed to be there.

When he went to pull his hand away, I latched onto it tighter, entwining our fingers and involuntarily pulling him closer. Blaine widened his eyes further. "W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Holding your hand," I replied simply. "That's what friends do, right?"

Blaine's mouth mutely opened and closed a few times before he finally stuttered, "Y-yeah, I guess they do."

I smiled. "Come on, do you want to come to my house and play?" I tugged his hand gently.

He nodded shyly and mumbled something about asking his parents before dashing off to the man and woman I had seen earlier. My mommy and daddy were standing by them now, laughing and talking with them. That made me happy because now that Blaine and I were friends, our parents should be friends too.

Blaine raced back to me and informed me that his parents had given him permission to come and play. I looked over at Blaine's parents again and found them watching at us with bright smiles on their faces. I smiled back at them politely.

I took hold of Blaine's hand again and pulled him to my house, through the door, and up the stairs to my bedroom. He looked around the room for a few moments, taking in the red lining on the walls, and the red and white patterned bedspread on the large bed, and the gold curtains covering the windows on either end of the room, and replied, "I like it," turning to me with a smile. I looked back at him and grinned, liking the way his eyes lit up when he smiled. His eyes were a pretty color, all light brown and gold and a little bit of green. They matched the color of my curtains, which shone in the sunlight just as Blaine's eyes did naturally.

"You have pretty eyes," I told him.

He looked surprised for a moment before he flushed a deep scarlet and looked down. "T-thanks. Everyone says I got my mom's eyes," he mumbled. Then he looked back up at me, right into my own eyes, and blurted, "You have pretty eyes, too."

I grinned, pleased. "I know," I replied. "I have my mommy's eyes too."

He gave me a smile. "I like your mommy," he told me. "She seems really nice."

"Oh, she is," I gushed. "My mommy is super nice and sweet and gentle. What's yours like?" And then Blaine started to tell me all about his mommy and how she worked with animals and sometimes she took Blaine to work with her and let him pet the little puppies there. I wrinkled my nose at that; I was more of a cat person.

Then we started to talk about our friends, but neither of us really had any besides each other, so that topic quickly changed to our favorite TV shows, and then that became what games we liked to play, and that led to the extraction of the Lego box from the back of my extensive closet, and when Mommy came home and found the mess of Lego's on my floor she only sighed and told us to clean up before dinner.

Blaine and I grinned at each other and raced down the stairs, leaving the tall, colorful building we had built from Lego's still on the floor. We didn't want to destroy it; we had worked too hard on it. Besides, it was the first thing me and Blaine ever made together out of Lego's, so it was special.

Of course, though I didn't know it the time, it was only the first of an entire list of firsts that Blaine and I would cross off together as the years progressed, and that day marked the first day of forever.


End file.
